


Синдром дефицита внимания

by winni_w



Category: Sin City - All Media Types, Twin Peaks
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>откуда Гейл взялась в Городе грехов. Упоминание наркотиков, проституции.<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синдром дефицита внимания

В маленьких городках жизнь кажется застывшей, как лужа старого битума. Сверху на нее падают разные благопристойные листочки с деревьев, пушинки и блестки, а под ними — чернота. Непроглядная темень. И кого ни возьми — у каждого! — есть какой-то секрет, который прячется под блестками так усердно, что порой обладатель оного платит жизнью. Личный скелет в шкафу.  
У Гейл не было никаких секретов от Твин Пикса. Возможно, именно поэтому ее пытались лечить. Приходил док, скармливал ей димедрол, она становилась тупой и безразличной. Словно что уходила в тень, в черную лужу мазута. Ей поставили диагноз. Синдром дефицита внимания.  
Ей не димедрол был нужен.  
— Девочка, ты чья дочка, мамина или...  
— Я сама по себе, — четыре года.  
— А почему ты не...  
— Потому, что ты урод, — десять лет.  
— А ты вооб...  
— Нет, не фригидная. Я сегодня не трахаюсь! — шестнадцать. Меткий хук в мужскую челюсть. И двойная доза димедрола от дока. Такая вот последовательность. В результате — сон, апатия и ученый термин "диссоциация". То есть, на хую она вертела все, что происходило вокруг.  
Гейл отвечала на вопросы раньше, чем спрашивающий договаривал до конца. Да, это один из признаков синдрома, но это так же признак непроходимой тупости собеседников. Похоже, жизнь в этом городишке не менялась веками. Одни и те же заботливые бабульки, одни и те же похотливые придурки. Один умирает, другой приходит на его место. Шаблонные разговоры. Ничего удивительного в том, что ответ успевал раньше вопроса. Это синдром маленького городка, а не чертова гиперактивность.  
Даже Блэк Лодж никуда не уходила. Никогда. Это был самый большой скелет в шкафу, который невозможно сдвинуть с места, и городок держался за него, как за самое большое сокровище. Местные вроде даже гордились тем, что у них есть что-то этакое. И старались, изо всех сил старались не меняться, оберегая таким образом свой самый большой скелет в шкафу.  
Противно. Лора Палмер — лживая шлюха, Донна — дрянь, Хорн владеет борделем, Дама с Поленом — чокнутая и разговаривает с бревном. У каждого имелся скелет. У Гейл его не было. Твин Пикс попытался сделать жупел из ее мексиканского происхождения, но не вышло. Мамаша работала уборщицей в кафешке и плевать хотела на мушиные тучи слухов, жужжавшие вокруг нее.   
— Да, я из Тихуаны, и я трахалась с братом, каброн! — гордо отвечала она. — !Сhu'pate esa!  
Закуривала и драила пол дальше, оставляя на белой свежевымытой плитке сигаретный пепел.  
Но ее сожрал Блэк Лодж, и Гейл осталась одна. Страшно не было. Эта мистическая срань, по ее мнению, казалась такой же понятной, как шериф Гарри. Люди с другой стороны не пришли бы за ней, потому что она не совалась к ним. А вот димедрол — гораздо страшнее. Он отбивал всякое желание шевелиться. Для того, чтобы выжить, нужно двигаться. Логично же?  
В свое время по той же причине она не пошла работать в бордель, потому что это равнялось "подсесть на что-то худшее, чем димедрол". Все девчонки Хорна ширялись какой-нибудь дрянью. Поэтому Гейл фрилансила.   
Когда исчезла ее мать, она поняла, что пора бежать.

Темнел вечер, парило лето. Гроза собиралась уже неделю, и все никак не приходила. Духота вязла дегтем в легких, что на улице, что в кафешке. Мокрые подмышки, сухой и душный воздух. Хозяйка наливала кофе заезжему водиле. Борода, клетчатая рубаха да пузо. И еще темные глаза, раздевавшие Гейл. Мужик быстро разделался с пастой, сэндвичем и парой пончиков, не сводя взгляда с нее. Клейкое ощущение.  
— Хей, мекси...  
— Перепихнуться хочешь? Пошли, — тут же ответила Гейл, бросая фартук на пол.  
Первый раз она сказала это в открытую, прямо при Норме. Та, конечно, подозревала, чем ее помощница зарабатывала себе на жизнь — да все всё знали, Гейл не скрывала, в отличие от той же Лоры. Но это же скелет в шкафу. Это следовало прятать и не упоминать вслух. "Как так?!" — спрашивало шокированное лицо хозяйки. — "А где же правила приличия?!"  
— Пока, Норма. Пошли, фраер.  
Водила стукнул чашкой о столешницу и пошел за ней. Они пошли к фуре, стоявшей на обочине дороги напротив кафешки. Машина — огромная, колеса — по грудь Гейл, контейнер — длиннющий. Номера были лос-анджелесские.   
Они зашли за фуру, прочь от взглядов с дороги. Водила уже вынул свой хрен из штанов. А Гейл вынула беретту из кармана. И шмальнула придурку в лицо. Тот всхлипнул и свалился. Затылок хряснул о щебенку, брызги крови и мозгов разлетелись неопрятной кашей.  
— Сhu'pate esa, — сухо сказала она и полезла в фуру.  
Медленно выруливая на дорогу, Гейл размышляла, куда ехать. На сиденье валялась карта. В сердце щекотала свобода.  
__________________  
!Сhu'pate esa! - Отсоси себе!


End file.
